


Гадость

by Ball_of_awkwardness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beetle and Piano, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Ratings: PG, Surrealism, What's going on
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ball_of_awkwardness/pseuds/Ball_of_awkwardness
Summary: Ушиджима боится жуков. Ушиджима становится жуком. Тендо играет на пианино.





	

       Для всех и каждого он сильный и непобедимый капитан. Его подачей можно убить, кажется, он может пробежать марафон, попросту не заметив этого. Получать хорошие отметки для него – нечто само собой разумеющееся. Он готов выслушать очередную бесконечно длинную историю Сатори, а чуть позже — лишь слегка напряжется, когда вечно перебинтованные пальцы заскользят по груди, задирая футболку. Ушиджима Вакатоши – непоколебимый, упорный, бесстрашный. Но есть одно «но».  
  
       Один из лучших игроков во всей Японии боится _жуков_. Маленькие, ползучие твари, способные забраться куда угодно. «А представь, оно тебе в ухо заползет», - сказал однажды Тендо - единственный, кто знал о маленьком страхе Ушиджимы, - и это совсем не помогло. От мысли, что они везде: на листе цветка у дороги, на ветке над головой и, возможно даже, среди невымытых Сатори тарелок – по спине проходит холодок. С множеством лапок, гладкими спинками и глазами, почему-то так похожими на человеческие, эти маленькие чудовища не могли вызывать ничего, кроме отвращения.   
  
       И какая же это была ирония, когда однажды утром Вакатоши обнаружил жука в складках своего одеяла, а себя – в теле этого самого жука.  
  
       На белой клавише огромного пианино виднеется зеленоватое пятнышко, округлое и вытянутое. Ушиджима движется по гладкой поверхности, с трудом переставляя лапки. Их слишком много, они слишком подвижны. Согнуть хоть одну – практически нереально, а если уж и получается, то еще пять других начинают активно протестовать, выгибаясь и вытягиваясь во все возможные стороны. Каждый маленький шажок приходиться обдумывать и прикладывать нечеловеческие – хотя, он и не совсем человек – усилия. Это утомляет.   
  
       «Гадость», - коротко подмечает Вакатоши и недовольно дергает усиками, понимая, что эта так называемая «гадость» - он сам. Отвлекшись от попытки пройтись, он замирает. Столько беспорядочных мыслей у него не было, пожалуй, с последнего теста по математике, ведь к нему он был попросту не готов. «Всё из-за Сатори», - проскальзывает в голове, и тут же раздается еще одна мысль: «Может, он меня в жука превратил?»  
  
       Действительно, если остановиться и хорошенько подумать, большинство проблем в жизни Ушиджимы именно из-за этого вечно улыбающегося Тендо. Да и сам Сатори – просто ходячая проблема.   
  
       «Утром с такими ногами не побегаешь нормально, — снова начинает думать Ушиджима. — Медленно перемещаюсь, и растоптать могут». Сказать, что такая перспектива не радовала Вакатоши, — ничего не сказать. Пусть он и просто мерзкая букашка, но даже так, у него есть свои планы, стремления, мечты, в конце концов. Помереть под подошвой какого-то слишком самоуверенного первогодки— как же Ушиджима ненавидел слишком самоуверенных — это просто глупо.   
  
       «А о волейболе, выходит, вообще забыть можно», — эта очередная мысль вызывает что-то похожее на разочарование. Действительно, для игры нужны руки, а у Ушиджимы вместо них— шесть непослушных, не приспособленных для передвижения ног. Вряд ли это может вызывать радость.   
  
       Свисающие усики снова дергаются. Зеленоватая спинка блестит, переливается желтым, рыжим, и даже, кажется, пурпурным. Задняя лапка дергается, вытягиваясь и сгибается, как будто ее владелец хотел было отойти назад, но тут же передумал. Хотя, в голове у Вакатоши такого и приблизительно не было. Он только подумал, что слишком много думает, как для жука. Да и если быть до конца честным, он просто слишком много думает.   
  
       По паркету застучали каблуки.   
  
       Тендо быстро приближался к инструменту. Сатори, нацепив на себя непонятно зачем-то костюм, выглядел... необычно? Куда привычнее было видеть его в волейбольной форме, но никак не в выглаженных брюках и элегантном пиджаке. Словно одежда эта была не его, снятая с плеча какого-то трубача из школьного оркестра. Но раз уж собрался играть, выглядеть стоило подобающе.  
  
       Стоило Тендо опуститься на стул, как длинные руки сразу же потянулись к клавишам. Да, с такими пальцами только на пианино да в волейбол играть. И Сатори играл, да еще и как играл. Мгновение, и комнату затопило быстрой, живой мелодией, молоточки застучали по струнам, а на лице еще отчетливее проступила вечная странноватая улыбка. Действительно, так улыбаться мог только Тендо.   
  
       Гармоничное созвучие наполнило пустую комнату.  
  
       Всё быстрее и быстрее, живее и радостнее лилась музыка. За окном, на улице мелькали люди. Длинные, вечно перетянутые бинтами пальцы перебирали клавиши, бегая из стороны в сторону. Сатори улыбался. А маленькое зеленое пятнышко на белой гладкой клавише замерло, кажется, вслушиваясь. Ушиджиме нравилось, как играл Тендо, потому что он и правда был хорош в этом.   
  
       Из крохотной головки с усиками, приклейной к телу с надоевшими ножками, вымели весь мысленный мусор, все раздумья. Остались только музыка и одна единственная мысль:  
  
      «Я к нему привык».  
  
       А звуки пианино становились всё громче и ярче. В мгновение ока мелодия стала страстной и бурной. Ушиджима тихо наблюдал, как напряженно движутся сильные руки, как изгибается тело, сливаясь со звуком. Сосредоточенный, всё ещё улыбающийся Тендо казалось был мыслями далеко отсюда. Пальцы перебирали клавиши, перемещаясь к краю.  
  
       Тень угрожающе повисла над зеленым пятнышком спинки, и тут же палец с противным хрустом смял тельце жука.  
  
       Желтое слизкое пятно расползлось по клавише.  
       Музыка затихла.  
       Вдох.  
       Ушиджима открывает глаза.  
  
       Это был сон. Вакатоши лежит в собственной кровати. И рядом — никаких жуков. Он живой человек, а не раздавленная букашка, и это радует. А под боком, закинув на него ногу, сонно ворочается Тендо, с трудом разлепив один глаз, смотрит на Ушиджиму.   
  
       Да, он действительно к нему привык.


End file.
